No tres pero dos para una
by Gouline971
Summary: Hermione doit se marier avec Ron, mais la veille de son mariage un importun vient lui rendre visite.


Salut salut, voilà une petit OS Drago/ Hermione pour changer en espérant que cela vous plaira.

_Bonne lecture._

_Réusmé_ : Hermione doit se marier avec Ron, mais la veille de son mariage un importun vient lui rendre visite.

_**No tres pero dos para una.**_

C'était le soir, Ginny et Hermione était dans l'appartement de cette dernière entrain de passé une petite soirée entre fille. Une petite soirée ? Que dis-je une grande soirée entre fille. Pourquoi grande ? Parce que c'était la dernière qu'Hermione allait passer en tant que célibataire puisqu'elle allait se marier le lendemain avec Ronald Weasley.

-C'est vraiment bien une petite soirée entre nous, même si j'aurai préféré aller dans une boîte de streap-tease.

-Ginny, ce n'est pas mon, truc et puis on est que deux et à deux en boîte, ce n'est pas drôle.

-T'as raison. En attendant, tu vas te marier avec mon frère. Je n'y crois pas. J'aimerai tellement qu'Harry me demande en mariage.

-Attend encore une peu et ça viendra.

Les filles continuèrent de discuter mais une certaine personne se permit de sonner à la porte de l'appartement.

-Qui ça peut bien être, demanda Ginny.

-Aucune idée. Je vais ouvrir.

Hermione se leva du sol et ouvrit la porte. Elle se trouva nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'elle aurait imaginé voir et surtout qu'elle aurait voulu voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-elle froidement.

-Il faut que je te parle, dit la personne.

-Hermione qui c'est ? Hurla Ginny.

-Une erreur!

Hermione sortit de l'appartement et ferma la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, demanda-t-elle.

-Hermione, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça. Ne te marie pas.

-Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas me marier.

-Parce tu ne l'aimes pas, tu m'aimes moi.

Hermione paru presque choquée par cette phrase.

-Drago, c'est fini entre nous et ceux depuis un certain temps. Demain je me marie avec l'homme que j'aime et c'est Ron.

-Si tu l'aimais réellement, tu ne l'aurais pas trompé avec moi pendant plus de six mois.

-Pourtant c'est la vérité.

-Et moi alors, tu as pensé à moi ? dit Drago désespéré. Te rappelles-tu de ce que tu me disais ? Que tu n'aimais que moi… que moi ! Moi aussi je t'aime. Je n'aime que toi. Hermione ne fait pas cette erreur où tu vas le regretter.

-Je vais me marier Drago, dans moins de 24 heures.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes Hermione, dis-le moi ?

Hermione baissa la tête. Se trouvait devant elle, l'amant qu'elle avait quitté il y a deux mois de cela parce qu'elle allait se marier avec celui qu'elle appelait l'homme de sa vie : Ronald Weasley. Seulement voilà, Drago Malefoy se trouvait là et lui demandait de ne pas se marier et surtout de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait lui son amant et non pas son fiancé. Que devait-elle fait ?

-Dis-le moi, s'il te plait, supplia Drago.

Hermione le regarda et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ses baisers, deux mois qu'elle ne les avait pas partagé et ça lui avait énormément manqué. A ce moment là, Drago et Hermione ressentirent les papillons qui étaient dans leurs ventres, papillons qui avait toujours été présent chez Drago, papillons qu'Hermione avait réussit à refouler au bout de deux mois et qui avaient ressurgit en cet instant.

-Je t'aime Hermione.

-Je vais me marier Drago, avec Ron, demain. Oublie-moi.

-Je t'aime.

-Laisse-moi.

Hermione retourna dans son appartement, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

-Bon alors, lui dit Ginny. Tu étais où ? J'ai cru que tu t'étais enfui.

-La… la personne qui a sonnée avait du mal à croire qu'elle s'était trompée d'appartement, mentit-elle.

_Ding dong._

-Encore ! Décidément, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cet immeuble ? Laisse Hermione, je vais voir.

Ginyn y alla à son tour et tomba sur un joli bouquet de rose rouge.

-Je ne savais pas que Ron était aussi romantique. Il a dû demander des conseils à papa. Tu as même un mot de sa part.

Ginny tendit la petite carte à Hermione qui put y lire ces mots. « Je t'aime ». Oh oui c'était vraiment mignon de la part de Ron. Le simple hic, ce n'était pas l'écriture de Ron, mais celle de Drago.

-Elles sont vraiment jolies, tu ne trouves pas ? Ron a su les choisir, ça m'étonne beaucoup de lui.

-Oui… elles sont vraiment jolies.

Au même moment, Drago était dehors et marchait sans savoir où il allait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'Hermione ne se marie pas avec ce stupide rouquin, et surtout qu'elle lui dire qu'elle l'aime, comme avant. Six mois de relation et ces six mois avaient été magnifique avec elle. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé de quitter Ron, mais il avait tellement espéré qu'elle le fasse. Malheureusement, ça n'avait pas été dans les projets d'Hermione, de le quitter pour lui. Drago continua de marcher. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment d'impuissance.

Au Terrier, Harry et Ron étaient eux aussi tous les deux en soirée entre « mecs », comme Hermione et Ginny.

-Ah Ron, depuis le temps que je rêve de ça. Depuis le temps que je rêve qu'Hermione et toi vous vous mariez. J'ai l'impression que ça va être mon mariage.

-Ne rêve pas trop Harry. Dire que c'était mal parti.

-Ben oui, Hermione avait éclaté de rire quand tu l'avais demandé en mariage et ça devant toute ta famille.

-Oui mais bon, elle a accepté et demanda on se marie…

-… enfin, soupira Harry.

-Enfin.

Le lendemain matin, ce fameux matin, ce beau matin où un certain mariage allait avoir lieu. Hermione était allongée dans son lit regardant le plafond. Ginny entra dans la chambre comme une furie et se retint pour ne pas sauter sur le lit.

-Aller marmotte debout. Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, aujourd'hui tu vas devenir Mrs Weasley !

Mrs Weasley, Hermione trouvait que ça sonnait tellement faux : Hermione Weasley, alors qu'Hermione Malefoy, c'était tellement mieux, tellement plus… distingué. Hermione Malefoy ? Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ça, elle ne devait pas penser à _lui_, mais à Ron, son futur mari celui qui allait lui passer la bague au doigt dans moins de cinq heures.

-Petite rêveuse, lève-toi, lui ordonna Ginny. Je t'ai préparé un bon bain.

Hermione se leva sans rien dire et alla dans la salle de bain où le bon bain l'attendait. Alors que Ginny préparait le petit-déjeuner pour sa meilleure amie, Mrs Granger débarqua à l'appartement.

-Bonjour Mrs.

-Bonjour Ginny, où est ma petite puce ?

-Dans la salle de bain.

Mrs Granger posa la belle robe de mariée dans la chambre de sa fille et entra dans la salle de bain sans ménagement.

-Coucou ma puce, ça va ?

-Je crois, j'essaie de décompresser, répondit Hermione en regardant droit devant elle.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu essaies de décompresser ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Mrs Granger prit la main de sa fille et constata qu'elle était bien fripée.

-Je crois que tu décompresses depuis un peu trop longtemps, ma chérie. Sors de l'eau et viens manger un truc.

-Où est papa ?

-Avec ton futur mari.

Hermione sortit de l'eau, enfila un peignoir et sortit de la salle de bain.

-Bon je vais te coiffer et ensuite tu vas enfiler ta robe et on ira à l'église. Je suis si fière de toi Hermione.

-Merci maman.

Tout se passa très vite. Mrs Granger, qui était la seule à savoir dompter les cheveux de sa fille en plus se sa fille elle-même, la coiffa et réussit à lui lisser les cheveux ébouriffer pour ensuite les boucler impeccablement puis les trois femmes tranplanèrent de l'appartement qu'Hermione voyait pour la dernière fois, puisque après elle allait s'installer avec Ron dans leur nouvelle maison. Arrivé à l'église, il fallait mettre tout en œuvre pour que Ron, qui était déjà là, ne la voie pas.

-On va te laisser un moment ma chérie, ton père viendra tout à l'heure pour t'emmener jusqu'à l'autel.

-D'accord.

Hermione resta seule jusqu'à présent. Ginny était partie rejoindre Harry qu'elle embrassa.

-Où est Ron ?

-Juste à côté, plus stressé que jamais.

-Je vais le voir, dit Ginny.

-Hermione est là ?

-Oui, tu peux aller la voir.

Hermione était debout et se regardait dans le miroir. Dans moins d'une heure elle allait devenir Mrs Hermione Wesaley. Elle en avait toujours rêvée, se marier avec Ron, l'homme de sa vie. Oui, l'homme de sa vie, c'était lui et uniquement lui. Drago avait été une erreur, une grosse erreur de six mois et c'était fini. Ron était le bon, point final et elle le savait depuis cinq longues années. On frappa à la porte.

-J'arrive papa !

-Ce n'est pas ton père.

-Oh Harry, entre.

-Alors, ça va ?

-J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre, mais sinon ça va.

-Tu irais peut-être mieux si tu t'asseyais.

Hermione le fit en soupirant.

-Tu es ravissante, complimenta Harry.

-Fait gaffe, c'est Ginny qui va mal le prendre. Tu sais ce qu'elle attend de toi maintenant.

-Oui je sais. Mais… je ne suis pas encore prêt, dit Harry en baissant le tête.

-Ne lui dit pas ça.

-Ne parlons pas de moi, mais de toi. C'est toi qui vas te marier aujourd'hui avec Ron.

-Oui, avec Ron, dit-elle plus pour elle-même.

-Tu rendras Ron très heureux tu sais. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ça c'était quand il voulait sortir avec toi.

Au même moment, Ginny aussi avait une petite conversation avec son grand frère.

-Il était vraiment très beau le bouquet que tu lui as envoyé hier.

-Un bouquet, fit Ron. Quel bouquet ?

-Un bouquet de rose rouge que tu as envoyé hier soir à Hermione. Tu te souviens ?

-Je n'ai pas envoyé de bouquer à Hermione hier soir, c'était peut-être de son père.

-Des roses rouges ? dit Ginny.

-D'Harry ?

-Si c'est Harry, il ne me reste plus qu'à le quitter. C'était peut-être une erreur. Enfin bref, Ron prépare-toi tu vas bientôt lui passé la bague au doigt.

Ron mit sa veste pendant que Ginny rejoignit Harry.

-Tu as envoyé des roses à Hermione hier soir, questionna Ginny.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Pou rien.

Hermione arriva au bras de son père.

-Tout va bien se passer ma puce, ne t'en fait pas, lui dit-il.

Hermione ne dit rien. C'était le moment, le moment de faire son apparition devant tous les invités. Sa vie allait changer d'ici peu de temps. A peine entra-t-elle dans la pièce qu'elle le vit, _lui_. Ce jeune homme aux yeux bleu qui vous transperce le corps. Que faisait-il là ? Il n'était pas invité ! Qui l'avait laissé entrer ? Drago la regardait de toute son impassibilité, ce qui déstabilisa Hermione. Elle essaya de calmer son rythme cardiaque et porta son regarda sur Ron et se répéta « Hermione Weasley, je vais devenir Hermione Weasley ».

Elle se trouva à présent face à Ron qui lui souriait, mais elle ne put. Pour Hermione, ça allait être le pire moment de toute son existence son futur mari en face d'elle, son ancien amant parmi les invités.

-En ce grand jour, commença le prêtre, nous allons unir cet homme à cette femme, mais d'abords, je me dois de poser cette question, si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais.

En cet instant, Hermione pria pour que personne ne se lève et surtout pour que Drago ne se lève, pourtant ce ne fût pas l'envi qui lui manquait. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici à regarder la femme qu'il aimait se marier avec cet homme qui, il en était sûr, ne savait rien d'elle malgré ses cinq ans de relations. Connaissait-il sa couleur préférée ? Son plat préféré ou encore savait-il le nombre d'enfants qu'elle voulait avoir ? Drago était sûr que Ron ne savait rien de tout ça. Mais lui le savait, le vert amande, ce qui expliquait la robe de Ginny, les pâtes à la bolognaise elle se résistait pas à ça, quatre, c'était le nombre d'enfants qu'Hermione voulait. Il aurait tellement voulu être l'homme qui lui donnerait ces enfants, malheureusement, elle avait été claire, Hermione aimait Ron. Que faisait-il ici ?

-Bien, alors je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, ça ne serait pas très sympathique de ma part, dit le prêtre. Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley, voulez-vous prendre Miss Hermione Jane Granger pour épouse, l'aimer l'honorer et la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui.

-Je me tourne vers vous à présent. Miss Hermione Jane Granger voulez-vous prendre Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley pour époux l'aimer l'honorer et le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Que se passait-il ? Cinq secondes venaient de s'écouler et Hermione n'avait toujours pas répondu. La tête baissée, ne regardant personne, Hermione se remémorait tous les événements de cette année. La demande, les préparatifs, la rencontre avec Drago, le jour où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, Ron qui ne voyait rien. Des bruits de fond se firent. Drago aussi se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Harry et Ginny se regardaient et Ron regardait Hermione, son sourire disparaissant peu à peu. Que lui arrivait-il ?

-Miss… Miss Hermione Jane Granger voulez-vous prendre Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley pour époux ?

La deuxième fois qu'on lui posait la question, c'était une fois de trop lors d'un mariage, de son mariage. Hermione leva la tête les yeux remplit de larmes. Elle regarda Harry, Ginny croisa le regard de Drago.

-Hermione… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ron tout doucement.

Hermione le regarda, regarda le prêtre et dit…

-Non.

Stupéfaction chez les invités. Que venait-elle de dire ? Drago cru que son cœur allait lâcher, Ron aussi d'ailleurs et même peut-être tout le monde.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Je...je ne peux pas t'épouser Ron. Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas te faire.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aime un autre homme.

Autre stupéfaction, en ce moment Drago eut envi de pousser une énorme cri de joie.

-Tu quoi ? demanda Ron sans rien comprendre.

-Je suis désolée Ron.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Huit mois que je l'aime.

-Pendant qu'on… pourquoi tu as fais ça, pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ?

-Pardonne-moi Ron, pardonne-moi, répéta-t-elle.

Hermione retira sa bague de fiançailles et la lui donna. Elle marcha le long de l'allée laissant tomber le bouquet. Elle se mit devant Drago qui se leva. Nouvelle exclamation. Hermione avait trompé Ron avec Drago Malefoy, ça voulait dire que le bouquet venait de lui. Ginny n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi lui avait-elle caché ça ? Elle, Hermione Granger, la fille si parfaite.

-Drago, je t'aime.

Ne se souciant pas des pseudo invités qui étaient présents au pseudo mariage, Drago l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner et Dieu sait qu'il en avait de l'amour. La foule ne savait plus qui regarder, le nouveau couple, ou Ron.

-Emmène-moi, chuchota Hermione.

-Où ?

-N'importe où, emmène-moi, loin d'ici où on pourra être tout les deux.

Drago lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent de l'église, pour aller où ? Là où ils seraient heureux tout les deux.

Ron laissa tomber la bague et transplana.

_**Fin.**_

Et voilà c'est fini. Donnez-moi vos impressions.

_A bientôt._


End file.
